New Family
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Cookie Harland sufrió abusos por parte de su "familia" desde que nació, pero ahora esos abusos quedarían en el pasado (1er fic de Cookiecoln, no es una copia de ninguno u otro de NSL lo juro D:) Traido de Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"New Family"**

**Capitulo 1: A salvo**

Inocencia.

Palabra que fue arrebatada de la mente de Cookie Harland.

¿Como?

Hay una respuesta:

Se puede "decir" que desde que "nacio" sufrio desgracias y un millon de cuatrillones de abusos por parte de su familia y sin motivos algunos.

Pero lo que no sabia, es que esos años que estuvieron orgullosos sus padres y su hermana Becky (No me maten por esto porfas), es que solo la mangonearon y se aprovecharon de ella por diversión.

Sus papas jamás lo quisieron. Fue un intento de abortarla arruinado por problemas de salud.

La vida de su "hermana" Becky Harland fue "arruinada" por ella, ya que perdia a sus amigos por que ella se "entrometiese", odiaba tanto a su hermana que le deseaba la muerte temprana, su aborto desde su nacimiento o que la diesen de adopción. O para "resumir" odiaba tanto a su hermana que quería tanto que se muriese de multiples formas.

Cada uno de aquella "familia" lo agredía como quería:

Su "hermana" Rebecca "Becky" Harland: La usaba como "saco de boxeo" para desquitarse con ella cada vez que no limpiaba "bien" una de sus ropas y de encaje para secretamente prostituirse y quitarse la virginidad que tanto tiempo aguantaba.

.

(Flashback:

Luego de que Cookie no "limpiase bien" una de las ropas de encaje de Becky sumado a que le dijera que no lo hiciese...

-Malnacida, tu único objetivo en la vida es ser nadie.)

.

Su "papa", el señor Isaac Harland: Le daba con latigazos cada vez que se quejaba de algo. Si lloraba, gritaba, se defendía o se rebelaba contradiciéndole, le iba peor, ya que terminaba con cicatrices fuertes cerca del rostro, pecho, piernas y estomago.

.

(Flashback:

Una hora de latigazos luego...

-Desearia que te hubieras abortado por culpa de alguien que no es medico.- todo era con una sonrisa "diabólica".)

.

Su "mama", la señora Lydia Harland, le daba cachetadas todo el tiempo, tan fuertes que le importaba una mierda si le salía sangre por las fuerzas y bíceps que obtenia ara ser mas fuerte que cualquiera en su camino a la victoria.

Durante todo este tiempo lo vieron como una paria, bajo un amor y cariño familiar falso con enseñanzas de vida mentiras.

Pero ahora ella se encontraba a salvo con un chico de cabellos blancos que ella conocía muy bien en su cole.

Lincoln Loud.

A ella siempre le había parecido simpático, aun si fuese el único varon de una familia con 10 hermanas.

Y eso era normal.

Huyo de ahí por las noches para vivir por siempre con el, sin que ciertos "chiflados" intentaran entrometerse.

Porque hasta ahora sus hermanas se dispusieron a cuidar de ellas y darle a aquellos que llamaba "padres" lo que se mereciesen por no apreciarla.

Sin importar que estuviesen tramando ahora.

Aun que si esos hipócritas ya se estaban trayendo un plan entre sus cochinas y depravadas manos...

.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"New Family"**

**Capitulo 2: **

**No esta**

Mientras tanto...

Con los Harlands...

La familia de antes 4 integrantes, ahora 3 integrantes, con comportamiento diabolico hacia la hija menor e hipocritas hijos de perra...

Iban a hacerle conocer el "Omega-Infierno"...

-Oh Cookie...- Su voz sonaba algo cantarina pero algo macabra... Como el principal "anti-heroe" una novela de Stephen King.

-Sal de ahi ya intento de aborto fallido.

Ya estaban enbroncandose mas y mas al ver que la pobre castaña no salia a cumplir sus caprichos que como cualquier vagoneta no querian ni hacer y arreglar sus problemas a los madrazos.

En ese momento intentaron de todo para buscarla, llamarla por telefono, si se habia escondido en cualquier parte de la casa como una "muy cobarde" que era ella.

Nada.

No estaba en ningun lado de la casa, ni afuera ni en ninguna parte

Su ira ya se estaba acumulando mas y mas al pensar multiples cosas que hizo su "esclava" personal para que se "volviese" invisible.

O quizas haber escapado y no poder tener a una "sirvienta" a la cual mangoneaban y que dejarian para el futuro como una "sombra" mientras obtenian sus objetivos.

En ese momento recibieron una llamada telefonica, atendieron pensando de forma perversa que se trataria de alguien que encontro perdida a su "hija no deseada" para que haci pudieran desquitar toda su rabia con ella.

Lo que recibieron en esa llamada fue algo mas, que les hizo herbir la sangre mucho hasta sus genitales.

La voz detras de aquella linea, era una mas grave y distorsionada para que no se pudiese identificar ni que la pudiesen rastrear su ubicacion de quien era el tipo.

-Hola familia Harlands, se que de seguro su sangre hierbe a niveles criticos por que su Maid personal la cual manosean tienen relaciones mal vistas por el Universo desaparecio. Bueno aca les dare una respuesta, me la lleve dandola en adopcion con una familia a la cual la aman de verdad y no la maltratan como ustedes bestias lo hacen. Pero retomando el punto, el nombre de la familia no se los revelare asi como la residencia o lugar en donde viven para que la situacion no pase a mayores, bueno eso fue lo que les queria decir, ahora me basta partirme de la risa como reaccionaron ante esto, y como la lograran encontrar MUAJAAJAJA

En esos momentos, los Harlands, se sorprendieron Por lo que hizo el "Don anonymus".

Pero luego su sangre hirbio sintiendo odio mezclado con rabia asesina pensando en Cookie que no obedecio una de sus ordenes Y que se escapase.

-AAAAHHHH!

Aun que luego se volvió en una sed de sangre planeando algo que aquella niña castaña no olvidaria, soltando risotadas malevolas, dando por entender que recien su plan iba a comenzar, aunque querian planearlo en un hotel que tenian solo para ellos dos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA!

Uno en el cual el lector o el narrador sabe que cosas sucias iban a hacer estos enfermos mal de la cabeza.

.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"New Family"**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Hora de cochinadas y buscandola**

Aquella noche que muchos dirían "perturbadora", nos ubicamos a afueras de Royal Woods, en la ciudad rival de su equipo Hazeltucky, en un hotel de lujo muy a lo que uno diría 5 estrellas.

Cada uno de los Harlands fueron a sus respectivos cuartos:

Becky Harland y su novio Hayden "Chaz" Paquette fueron a su cuarto en donde aquella perra maltratadora de hermanitas menores iba a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al gordo maricon (Este Chaz es el pibe shipeado con Leni).

Isaac Harland y su mujer Lydia Harland se fueron a una habitacion a hacer lo mismo que con su hija de un millon de putas con su esclavo sexual.

-AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH.

Aquellos eran los gritos que salian de las bocas de aquellas prostitutas al recibir cada penetrada de sus hombres.

Luego de eso era ya tiempo de la venganza contra Cookie, conocida tambien como la "zorra que arruino su vida".

Saliendo del hotel en donde estaban todos vestidos luego de aquella noche de pasion y lujuria, corriendo hacia la localizacion en donde ellos sabian...

La residencia Loud...

Gritando De forma amargada, agitada, alterada y con deseos de venganza hacia aquella pobre niña.

-AAAHHH! AAAHHH! COOKIE! COOOOKIEEEE! INTENTO DE ABORTO FALLIDOOO! DE ESTA NO TE SALVAAAAS! JAJAJAHAHAHA.

.

**Continuara…**

**Rtas:**

**J0nas Nagera: Que significa OGT?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"New Family"**

**Capitulo 3:**

**It ends here**

Aquella noche en la ciudad de Royal Woods, mientras los Harlands y el tal Chaz corrian a toda velocidad desde Hazeltucky para desintegrarla de forma Literal, se hayaba la ex-niña Harland durmiendo en el sofa de la familia.

Tenia un sueño muy bello con Lincoln en donde pasaban su luna de miel en un hotel en La Habana, Cuba.

Pero luego se transformo en una pesadilla muy horrenda que involucraba a su ex-familia.

(De esto hablo:

Se encuentran Lincoln y Cookie sentados en el balcon de un hotel mirando la Luna.

-¿No es Esto perfecto Linky?

-Si.

Pero en ese momento Lincoln desaparecio en la nada sin razon alguna.

-¿Que? ¿Linky?

Aunque a su lado vio a su amado conejito sin su cbeza, ya que alguien la volo literalmente.

-NOOOOOO

Grito ella al ver a su querido hombre todo muerto, aun que en ese momento algo raro le estaba pasando:

Su cuerpo comenzo a sufrir convulsiones clase Pokemon, sus piernas se transformaron en los de una adolescente de jeans negros que le encanta pasarle el pack a idiotas y cretinos, sandalias en sus pies, en su pecho le crecieron tetas de prostituta loli, cubierto de una camiseta sin mangas azul con rayas verde azulado, sus piernas crecieron alargandose, al igual que sus brazos, teniendo unos brazaletes en sus muñecas pegados, y su cara se regenero en los de una adolescente, pelirroja, cara estupida y sensual, con cejas cubiertas de pintura verde azulada, y pendientes blancos en sus orejas.

Era su ex-hermana.

La Rebecca Harland, apodada o conocida como la Becky.

Aun que luego su cara se transformo en la de sus ex-papas.

La Lydia Harland y el Isaac Harland.

-¿C... C... C... C... C... Como? ¿Pense que...?

-¿Pensar que cosa? Que por fin estarias en libertad la cual tanto te mereces, ese no es tu derecho, tu derecho es lamentar haber nacido ¿Enserio pensaste que huirias? Ha! En este lugar eres la prisionera de los traumas causados por nosotros asi que ahora ponte a lavar mi lenceria antes que a los latigazos bien duros.

-No... No... NOOOOOO...

En ese momento la Cookie desperto de su pesadilla, cuando vio a toda su nueva familia parada en frente de la puerta con una cara de enojada.

-¿Que pasa?

-Hemos escuchado lo que tu ex familia quiere hacer. No lo permitiremos.- alego su amado Linky.

-Si, no puedo creer que haya sido una amiga de una cochina degenerada todo este tiempo.- dijo Lori molesta al recordar las charlas que tuvo con Becky.

-Y me robo a mi chaziboo- se refirio a Chaz.- Las pagara esa escoria inutil.

En ese momento sintieron la presencia de los Harlands.

-Cookie, ve arriba te protegeremos.

La peli castaña obedecio sus ordenes y se subio arriba al cuarto del albino en donde se toparon con los psicopatas para desencadenar la batalla final.

.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"New Family"**

**Capitulo 4:**

**La batalla final**

Ahí se encontraban la familia Loud vs los psicópatas de apellido Harland. Los esposos Lydia e Isaac y su hija Rebeca o Becky para abreviar y el obeso de Hayden Paqette alias el Chaz.

-Lo que le hicieron a Cookie no tienen perdón. Escorias humanas.- hablo el albino Loud con puro desprecio y veneno puro de serpiente hacia esos maltratadores infantiles y depravados de pacotilla.

-Le hacemos un favor. Ella esta destinada a traernos problemas.- dijo Becky con malicia pura de satanas.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Las amigas no deberían hablar en secreto de eso y prostituirse porque si.- ahora fue el turno de Leni de hablar.- Y pensar que tu Hayden- se refiere a chaz.- me gustabas.

-¿Enserio creiste eso?- dijo aquel morsa man.- Tu solo no eres mas que una sumiza que se deja engañar por cualquier cosa. ¿Quien querria estar contigo cuando no eres mas que un objeto de pajeamiento de pende...- en ese momento Lincoln le pego muy fuerte en su rostro perdiendo todos sus dientes con una sarten.

-NO LE DIGAS ASI A MI HERMANA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE HABER NACIDO ASI. PERO YA BASTA DE TANTO PARLOTEO. ES HORA DE HACERLOS DESAPARECER DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA.

Dicho eso, los Harland y Chaz, comenzron a sentir el verdadero dolor, fueron golpeaados, maltratados , disparados, violados y humillados como guinda del pastel hasta dejarlos sin vida en el suelo todos desangrados.

Fueron enterrados en el patio de su casa, desde ese dia Cookie vivio en Calma y paz, y nunca osarian de bulearla mas de lo que ya era.

.

**Continuara…**

**Agradecimientos a eltiorob95 por haber hecho un fanart de este fic (Y en Wattpad dicen que es basura)**

**Respuestas:**

**eltioRob95: Gracias man.**

**Luis Carlos: Pronto vere tus fics.**


End file.
